First Day In My Arms
by SoraWolfXIII
Summary: Luxord just moved to Twilight Town after his parents were killed. pretty much just angst and comfort X3 This is so far just a one-shot but I may just continue it :3 rated M for future chapters that I will more than likely post :3 happy XigLux day!


AN: erg.. I still can never get over 1,000 words T.T This is for XigLux day! 2/10! I am getting a few of my friends to proof read it for me, as well as the lovely beta reader Seka-chan! This isn t a yaoi, just a shonen-ai 8D I am aware that I suck! Review or whatever, I like it when readers give me feed-back ;3

* * *

Clone Your Lover blasted in my ears as I walked towards my new school. The sky was a bright blue, no clouds in sight, and a slight breeze coming for behind me. It was a warm mid-spring day. May, to be exact. I was just moving to Twilight Town now, when there was only two months of school left.

Both of my parents just recently died, my older brother Leon having to take care of me. My parents were murdered gruesomely, their skin skinned off while they were still alive, ripped open in several different places and their vital organs missing. My mom s hair was ripped off in some places and her eyes had been pushed in.

Leon thought it was another case of a killer gone wild but I thought it was just revenge. You see, my parents got into a very bad fight with one of their patients about a week before all this happened. They work together to help those who need treatment. The patient was arguing with them about his release date.

They said he needed to stay in the treatment center for at least two more weeks. He didn t seem to agree and kept shouting about how he d been in this hell hole for long enough. They tried their best to keep him in there but some idiot with a high status decided to release him not even a week after the incident. A day later my parents were dead.

I sighed and stopped, switching the song to A Thousand Years . My school was only a block from where I was currently standing. I looked up from my iPod, shoved it in my pocket and continued walking down the shady street. Nothing beat a day like this, nice, clear, and blue.

As I approached the school other students where turning their heads in my direction. Feeling a bit creeped out with all the attention, I ran up the stairs of the school, going up them three steps at a time. As I was in such a hurry to get away from prying eyes I didn t notice a black and silver haired man in front of me. Because I did not see him, I smacked right into him.

I m so sorry! Are you ok? I asked, wide eyed, and extended a hand to help him up.

Err.. yeah. Just watch where yer goin next time, k? the man said, taking my hand.

I helped him up and smiled. The name's Luxord, I introduced myself.

Xigbar, he chuckled, letting go of my hand. I take it yer new here, eh? Well. Yer gunna have a pretty fun time here! He laughed a bit. I ll see ya later! You probably have to go the principal's office right now, Hope yer in some of my classes! he said, waving good bye and leaving.

I turned around and opened the doors to the school. I looked around, trying to find the main office. Turning to my right, I only saw an elevator and a set of stairs farther ahead that went up. I looked in front of me, looking at a glass case full of awards and trophies. Some were silver, others gold, and very few bronze. A few medals were hung on the right of the trophies. They were either for sports, drama or creative arts.

Losing interest in the trophy case I turned to my left. All there was was a hall way leading to somewhere I couldn t tell. I moved towards the hall, looking down it to find the office right there on the left side. I meandered in, hands in my pockets.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I want it too much. I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison! My headphone blared out, causing me to jump and twitch.

The secretary looked up and chuckled. You are the new student, Luxord, I am assuming? she asked me. I simply nodded in reply. She directed me to the principal's office and told to me to sit and wait for him to come.

Your mouth, so hot. Your web, I m caught. Your skin, so wet. Black lace on sweat.

I mouthed the lyrics of the song. As soon as I started mouthing the words, the principal entered the room, raising an eyebrow at my taste in music. I looked at my lap and turned off my iPod. This was going to be a great day The principal was already starting to creep me out.

So, you are Luxord, I presume? the principal asked me. I nodded.

Now that I got a good look at the guy, he didn t look old. He just had silver hair and striking golden yellow eyes. His skin was tanned, tall, and fairly lean. Either way he still creeped me out.

I am Mr. Xemnas. I expect you to behave in this school. I have no tolerance for stupidity and back-chat. If I find you in the office for inappropriate behavior I will be talking to your parents.

I looked at him with horror. Grabbing my stuff I walked out of the room, heading up the flight of stairs I saw earlier. Looking at the slip of paper I had grabbed before leaving I found my locker, class and a map of the school. I put my stuff away (except for my bag and paper in my hand), closed my locker and walked out of the building, into the big court yard.

I sighed for the millionth time that day, and shoved my headphones in my ear, blasting my iPod. I looked around, finding an area with a body of water, almost completely hidden by hedges, trees and thick bushes. Walking towards it, I found myself under a willow tree right by the edge of the water.

I leaned against the willow, a tear sliding from my eye and down my cheek. feeling as if my heart was being crushed, stabbed, and squeezed all at once. I felt a lump in my throat, and a choked sob escaped me. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I sobbed, My body shook uncontrollably.

Tears rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall, thinking about my parents and their smiling faces. All those days with them, laughing and sharing memories with one another. The memories from my younger years in life. And the newer ones, such as my seventeenth birthday, only two weeks prior to their deaths. My sobs were getting worse at this point, making it hard to breathe.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me, causing me to gasp and look up to find my comforter. It was Xigbar. I sobbed more, tears streaming down my face. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

?

(Xigbar s POV)

I saw him walking down the hall way in a fast pace, looking as if he was about to cry. Wondering what had happened, I raised my hand and asked if I could go to the bathroom. Being granted permission, I quickly left the room and walked in the direction Luxord went. I heard the door on the floor down open, and assumed he had just exited the building.

I walked hurriedly down the flight of stairs, running towards the door and slamming it open. I looked around and saw a flash of black, yellow and white. Knowing it was Luxord, I jogged in that direction. I found myself by the lake where I normally went in my breaks.

Looking at the weeping willow I found him under it, sobbing with his knees to his chest, his head buried in his arms. My eyes softened, knowing it had to be something really bad. I walked towards him. He obviously didn t see or hear me as he kept sobbing, his body shaking uncontrollably.

I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He gasped and looked up, looking into my eyes. I gave a soft smile to him and held him closer to me. He buried his face in my chest and I could feel the tears seeping into my shirt, wetting my skin. I rested my chin on his head as I felt his arms wrap around me, returning my embrace.

Eventually he stopped crying, but we both stayed the way we were. Even as the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day we sat there under the willow tree, Luxord in my arms while I was leaning against the tree.

* * *

AN: OK! So, I m done (Finally). It took me four days to complete this _.. but that was off and on.. I only really worked on it for a day because I was sick for the past three O.o Well! Any who, I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue this or not I ll make the chapters longer than this next time :l I m just really tired. BTW that was actually 1,621 words! Yay me XD

Sleeping Water Nymph~

* * *

Hey, here's my BN.

I've changed a couple of things here. Quite a bit of grammar, some really simple things that most people wouldn't normally pick up on, like placement of apostrophes and commas and I've changed where some of the sentences start and end because they didn't flow right. I hope that's okay...

A tip for when you're writing, especially in first person. If you're going to write something like "I hurriedly walked down the stairs," it's a bit better if you put the adjective after the verb, making it "I walked hurriedly down the stairs". It's just a little bit nicer to look at, and it makes a bit more sense.

The structure of the story's good, but you do tend to change tense for no reason. I found and changed all the ones I could find, I hope I've got them all :)

I really like the imagery you've used when you talk about the tree and the lake. It's a really pretty piece of description, and I like the fact that the tree's a weeping willow :)

A really nice little ficlet. :) I hope I've been of some help. If there's anything in here you want to ask me about, or if you've got another story you want me to beta for you, don't hesitate to PM me, I'm always happy to help.

Happy writing!

~Seka~

* * *

OK. so this is after my beta reader read this XD I am very thankful to her and I think you guys should check out her stories! there isn't many of them but there a very sweet! and depressing XD please review!~ I'd like your feedback 8D


End file.
